A Sick kind of Love
by Skye of theClouds
Summary: How far can a dream take one, how long must it be to realizes ones own feelings? Sasuke finally has everything he wants, but it still doesn't seem right. OrochimaruxSasuke Later: OrochimaruxKabuto, SasukexNaurto
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: A Sick kind of Love

Rated: T

Summary: How far can a dream take one, how long must it be to realizes ones own feelings?

Pairings: OrochimaruxSasuke

Later: OrochimaruxKabuto

SasukexNaurto

WARNING: If the Idea of Orochimaru and Sasuke together scares you, you've been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto, or pretty much anything in this story for that matter….gosh I feel like a loser

Chapter one:

Empty. What a hallow, cold, lifeless felling.

"Is it a feeling?" Tossing over on the icey stone-like bed, midnight locks hid black dead eyes.

"Ha, what is feeling anyway?"

"An illusion my dear." A familiar voice rang throw the barren hall, a large purple bow peaking from the edges of the door.

"Orochimaru?" He knew it was him, why bother wasting breath confirming what he knew?

"Must you ask?" A man paler then even the most clear full moon glided into the room, seating him self next to his spacey lover.

"You've been out of it more the usually is something wrong?" That voice; that sadistically calm voice seemed to make his dead eyed darling cringe.

"I, I think am just wasting my time, there's nothing more I can possible get out of my existence." Sasuke listened to him self; the words stung more when he said them out loud.

"Now don't say that, I still need you're help in my quest. I can't do it with out you."

"I can't wait that long." Sasuke voice came out in a whisper.

"I know, wait for the others to carry out the rest of the plan and then it will all be over."

"I understand."

The two pairs of eyes met, lingering on each other only for a few seconds before Orochimaru stole a small kiss from Sasuke; Leaving him with a sour taste in his mouth the rest of the night.

-----

The next day:

Sasuke lazily throw a kunai at a tree, he had spent most of his time at the training grounds; why should that change now?

"Well consider training useless now Uchiha." How Sasuke prayed his ears were playing tricks on him.

"You did him in. There's really nothing left to train for." Kabuto smirked, his glasses forever cursed by the suns glare, how that never ceased to get on Sasuke's nerves.

"Stop snarling, you know it's the truth, with Itachi gone, there truly is no more reason for your-"

"Stop it, I didn't come to the training grounds to hear you ramble."

"But the truth hurts doesn't it Uchiha, that's why you don't want me to say it."

Kabuto was right, but Sasuke wasn't ready to except that fact yet. Like he ever will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasu-"

"I swear Naurto you call me that one more time I'll-"

"Calm down you two. Troublesome…"

Naurto stared blankly at Gaara as Shikamaru managed to muster the laziest glare ever created.

"Sorry, I forgot…"

"For the upteenth time, call me that boy one more time and I'll make sure there's no teeth in that annoying mouth of yours."

"Gaara you don't mean that, calm down." Shikamaru sighed breaking the two of them up had become a **troublesome** job.

"Am sorry, I haven't had my head lately."

"You never had it to begin with, get up you're late."

"Am late? Ohmygosh! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He did. Woke me up with his nonsense."

"Sorry guys! I'll see you later!" Naurto bent over his bed, grabbing whatever shirt he could grasp, praying it was clean."

"Ohgosh, this sucks!" Stumbling to his dresser he pulled on the first bright orange jumpsuit he could find and ran out of the door; tumbling down three flights of steps to his apartments he shared with Shikamaru and Gaara. After the village hidden in the Sand cleared everything up with the village hidden in the Leaves, Gaara came back to re-take the Chunin exam, and once he saw Naurto, one thing lead to another and they became friends.

"Gaara and his threats… Sure has an awful weird way of saying good morning." Naurto raced down the street, if only he would remember to go to sleep EARLY.

"Hey, Naurto! Found Sasuke yet?"

Naurto stopped to search for the hyper, squeaking voice of his old crush.

"No. Stop asking!" Naurto ran until he came to an important looking office building. It was wider then it was tall, it only had two floors, but they proved to be a maze that threatened to get him fired.

"Between the building that hates me and Sakura and her head trauma…"

Naurto grasped the door handle, and took his time to glare at the door. "All right building, if you want war, you'll get war!" He pushed the door with all his might; People gave him weird looks as they passed by.

"It says pull."

"What?"

"I didn't realize you were this dense."

A hand covered Naurto's own pulling the door open.

"Thanks Neji." Naurto mumbled, squashing his hands into his pockets

How was it? Tell me!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sasuke stared down Kabuto. He couldn't stand people that insisted they knew him when they didn't know the first thing about him…

"Go away, didn't Orochimaru want to brief you on you're part in the mission."

Kabuto immediately became flustered.

"He already briefed me."

Sasuke swung a kunai around his finger.

"I don't care what the snake man says, I'll kill you no matter how vital you are to his mission."

"You don't care? That's not what you said a few nights ago."

"What!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Hahaha." Kabuto chuckled he disappeared in a small poof of smoke.

Sasuke felt a mixture of embarrassment and rage rose into his checks.

"He…forced me into it, that was private…" Sasuke clutched his chest.

"What is this…pain? Is this just anger? It's inside me. Kabuto will pay for this."

Sasuke made his way back inside the darkness that was Orochimaru's hideout.

"That night was supposed to remain a secret; no one was supposed to know!" Sasuke's thoughts made his thirst for revenge unbearable.

"Don't worry Sasuke, am the only one who knows, although I think a few others might have the idea that something might be happening between you to."

Sasuke spun around, meeting a smug smirk from none other the Kabuto.

"Shut up, every know the only reason that you put up with Orochimaru is because you like him, I'd close my mouth if I were you, unless you want me to close it for you."

"How dare you, lucky that Lord Orochimaru thinks you're useful; if it wasn't for him then.."

"Kill me I dare you, lets see how well the roach does on his quest with you're weak pathetic body."

Kabuto gasped.

Foot steps lightly echoed across the floor. "There you are Kabuto, you're late for you're briefing."

Orochimaru glanced over at Sasuke, then back at his beloved medic. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"No, not at all my Lord." Kabuto broke the brutal eye contact as he followed his master back to his lab.

Sasuke trudged back to his room, locking the door behind him, and plopped him self on his rock of a bed. "Orochimaru…Kabuto…Orochimaru….Kabuto…I swear both of them…But I like Orochimaru, why am I so frustrated when I think of him?" He sighed letting out the stress that was building up inside him. "It's Kabuto, has to be, I'm mad at Kabuto and taking it out on the roach that's all." Sasuke turned over and looked at the dull wall. "I wonder if my manor is still intact, people probably vandalized it to the point of no repair by now. Maybe Naurto got angry at me and broke a few windows. Naurto…." Sasuke's let his mind wandered to the knuckle headed ninja. He had tried his best for the past three years to forget about Naurto, thinking about him brought nothing but a sharp stinging pain that no matter how much medicine Kabuto grudgingly gave him would not go away. "That stupid boys eyes…." Sasuke swore the only thing worse then a loud mouthed ninja, was a loud mouth ninja with the most gorgeous, sparkling

puppy-like blue eyes on the face of the earth. "Those eyes with will be the death of me.. Wait, did I just admit that?!" Sasuke sat up looking straight of his dusty covered window. "I didn't mean it, that's all, am tried, that has to be it, I take a nap and I'll be fine."

But Naurto haunted his mind although sleep, and had plans to haunt him when he woke up too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Naurto liked Neji, he helped him with stuff at work(even though technically he is his boss) and sometimes took him out for ramen. The only problem between them was Neji's arrogance and a rather nasty rumor that the two were going out. That usually caused quiet an uproar when it comes to Neji's employees. He often found quiet a lot complaint letters on his desk about unfairness, and proper relationships in the workplace. But it all was worth it; there friendship meant a lot to the both of them and a few gossipmongers and jealous employees wasn't going to make them stop there relationship.

Naurto trudge into the building. Neji was is friend but that only made matters worse in terms of getting to work on time. "He can't give me a brake just once?" Naurto got into the accursed moving death trap called an elevator. Naurto swore the thing really wanted to kill him, with all it's buttons and the closing automatic doors of death; not to mention it smelled like some sort of public restroom that hasn't been cleaned in years.

"I hate this thing." He mumbled waiting rather impatiently for the elevator to open it's doors. "Rock Lee better not be in today, I think I might die if I have to endure…"

"Hi Naurto! Has the power of YOUTH come to you yet?" The doors of the death trap opened, the happy bright face of no one other then Rock Lee shined back on a rather pissed Naurto.

"It's still morning, give it a rest." Naurto stumbled past Lee, making his way out of ear shot before Lee went on another one of his rants. It seemed like Lee was becoming more and more like Guy every day.

Rushing to punch in his card Naurto made his way to the reception desk, and grabbed the first thing he could find in his mess of an inbox.

"That's quit a big pile you got there." Naurto looked up, his sparkling blue eyes going dead.

"Ino, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all… hey have you seen…"

"Shikamaru is still in the apartment, leave him be today."

"Who are you to tell me whether I should leave my boyfriend alone or not!"

"You sure know how to annoy the crap out of someone don't you."

"Naurto, you know that's not how you talk during work hours."

Naurto glanced up to find Neji hovering over him.

"Wow where did you come from Neji I didn't even hear you."

"Unless you've forgotten were ninja, it's our job to be silent. Ino, please leave Naurto alone, the last time I checked he wasn't you're boyfriends keeper."

Ino huffed in anger; she went through this every morning and still never knew where her beloved Shiky was."

"Fine! But when you get out of work am gonna give you a piece of my mind Naurto!"

"I don't think you have enough of you're mind to spare." Naurto mumbled.

Ino stormed her way out of the office. Leaving Naurto with a terrible headache, the day wasn't going to get any easier, now was it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Sasuke leaped out of bed. He felt a burning sensation spread across his cheeks as thoughts of Naurto invaded and conquered his mind. "What in the world is the matter with me?" Sasuke scolded him self; dragging his still sleepy body out of his room and down the hall to the showers. "Am going to take a shower and all those weird dreams will go away."

He entered the shower, half expecting a smirking Kabuto to annoy him to the point of exhaustion; but to his surprise the room was empty, giving him plenty of time to regain his composer and cool, leveled head.

"Since when do **I **ever thing about someone that's such a waste of time?" Sasuke looked in the mirror hanging over a row of sinks. Dark circles had crept there way across his face, making his eyes look more sunken then they should have. His hair seemed to loose its health seeing as it wasn't shining like it normally did. "Hmp. What do I care what I look like anyway." He stomped his way to the shower and abruptly turned it on.

"If Naurto saw me like this…id he found out about Orochimaru and I… What in the world am I thinking, what do I care if that blond haired brat finds out about some stupid engagement!" The thought of Naurto being sad made what was left of his heart, sink.

"You know what, am gonna deal with this and am gonna deal with it tonight, am gonna see that big-mouthed ninja and then all this will end."

---

Work-Was-Hell. That became clear to Naurto as he rested his feet at the ramen stand. Not only did Neji hover over him all day like some deranged bat, Lee went on a five hour rant about youth and how everyone should enjoy it, and worse was Ino and her screaming about Shikamaru at the window from outside, despite the fact that Naurto had told her exactly were he was. "And on top of that the ANBU members that Tsunade sent to find Sasuke still haven't come back yet."

"They haven't come back in years, they probably got killed or something. I don't need someone to tell me that; besides he probably forgot all about squad seven by now."

Picking up the bowl of Ramen he gulped the remains of it down and sighed. "I really should be getting home, it's late night ramen runs like this that make me late in the morning."

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the road was clear and is was safe to go, he jumped of his seat and exited the safety of the ramen stand. There was something wrong with it, it carried a scent that reminded his of something, but he couldn't place what it was. "It's probably nothing." He made his way down the street, taking the quickest route he knew, there definitely was something wrong. Each time he passed a bush, it rustled despite there wasn't a gust a wind since that odd smell. Dashing into his apartment building, and bounding up the stairs, he got his keys ready. He jammed them in the door and tip-toed inside. The last thing he needed was Gaara giving him a lecture and more death threats.

Making his way into his room, he locked the door behind him. "OhmyGosh that was scary." The lack of ninja missions lately certainly didn't help with his terrible sneaking skills, lack of practice made him rusty. "Thank God that guy was a bad at sneaking too or I would have been toast." He plopped on his bed, dismissing the thought of someone stalking him. "It was most likely Konohamaru, nothing to worry about." Naurto unzipped his jump suit letting it fall to the floor. He kicked is across the room where a pile of clothes lay.

He took his shirt and lazily lifted it over his head.

And took his Pjs from under his pillow and slid them on. He laid back on his bed, and closed his eyes. Sleep wasn't that far away, it treated to take him any moment, and if it wasn't for a sudden draft it would have come quickly. "Wait, were is all the air coming from?"

Naurto opened his eyes. They stung then watered and he blinked it away.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Ahhh-"

A rough hand covered Naurto's mouth. "You'll wake the whole town loser." The hand let go. Naurto's eyes gleamed with excitement but it was quickly extinguished.

"Sasuke! Sasuke…" Naurto's insides brimmed over with millions of words he wanted to say, thousands of things he had to tell Sasuke, but none of it made it to his lips. It was too good to be true."

"You're not real." Naurto's emotions over took him. The pain he had felt for too long came flooding out. "Leave me Alone!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting. He lifted his hand to brush hair out of Naurto's face when it was slapped away.

"You're not real!" Naurto sobs made him shake wildly. "Just go!"

"Come on, you can't-"

"Where were you when they killed Kaskashi sensei!"

"What?"

"Where were you!"

"I was-"

"Or when they killed Kiba!"

"Nau-"

"Or Hinata"

Sasuke felt his face melt in horror.

"Who? Who did it?"

"Don't play dumb. It was Kabuto and you know it."

"It was…." It all made sense now, no wonder he was acting so smug lately. Taking out leaf ninja must have been a real ego booster.

"I didn't…know Naurto I swear."

"There Gone because of you!"

"Naurto it wasn't my fault!"

"How do I know you're not lying? You've been working for him haven't you, you've been working for Orochimaru you bastard.

"I have but I've been doing nothing but-"

"Murdering? I heard what you did to-"

"I wasn't going to let them get in my way of-

"What! What is so important?"

"Killing my Brother!"

A sticky silence fell over both of them

"So when we were in the valley…"

"I told you everything Naurto, there's my reason you happy now?"

Sasuke's dead eyes scanned Naurto's watery ones.

"I have to go."

"What? Naurto's felt Sasuke's words stab holes in his heart.

"I'll come back."

"You Promise?"

Sasuke felt his mysteries pain return again.

"I swear."

And from the Great Uchiha that swear meant a lot.

Review! Review! Review! Pleeeeeese? 


	6. Chapter 6

Naurto woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a strange cause of the butterflies. "Was it all just a dream? No. It was Sasuke, no doubt about it."

Sighing he stumbled to the shower and jumped in happy for the steam of the water. "What is he doing here? But that's what I wanted isn't it? So confusing…"

He wrapped the towel around him self and walked back to his room. He rummaged throw his draws for a clean jumpsuit. "I might just becoming as disillusion as Sakura. That has to be it." He dragged his feet into the living room. "How in the world did he get back here with out anyone noticing, am sure at least one of the guards must have saw him."

Naurto slid across the floor into the small kitchen area throw a tiny door way. The kitchen was small but it was more then most apartments had, that's for sure.

He reached for the top of the refrigerators and grabbed cornflakes. Gaara claimed that cornflakes made everything better. "I think I might just do with that theory."

Filling a near-by bowl with the cereal he poured milk and sat. Crunching on the flacks he felt a presence. There was a crash in the living room followed by whispered complaints and a loud shush. "Shiky and Gaara must be up." Naurto swallowed his cereal and slurped down the milk better to say good morning to the two of them then to stay and end up in the middle of one of there petty fights. He left his bowl at the table and walked into the living room.

"I told you Naurto was sleeping, be quiet."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so loud if you and your lazy ass would get out of my side of the bed."

"Good morning you guys." Naurto waved and bolted toward the door.

"Hey Naurto." Shikamaru waved back.

"I told you there was no reason to be quiet." Gaara's glare could freeze hell over it was so cold.

"Whatever…troublesome."

"Are you sure one of you guys don't want my room?"

"Were sure, no one wants that room, between the ramen noodles every where and the old clothes, **no one** wants that room."

"Fine, whatever."

Rushing throw the door and down the steps, he realized he was early, there was no need to rush.

"Well this is certainly new, have I ever gotten to work on time? Never?"

"Hey! Naurto! Did Sasuke come back yet?!"

Naurto had half a mind to tell Sakura everything, but quickly shut out the thought. "No Sakura." The answer made his eyes shifty. Naurto couldn't lie, even if a rouge ninja held a kunai to his throat and forced him to.

Naurto ran on, it wasn't that he wanted to go to work, it was Sakura's blank stare boring into his head, frying his brain, was what made him sprint for the building he hated. Naurto spotted Neji through the glass door and opened it. "Good morning Naurto, you okay, you seem tired."

"That was a rather long sentence for some one so silent-"

"Naurto how late did you stay up last night?"

"Neji I'll go to sleep when-"

"It's affecting your job Naurto, its officially my business!" Neji's voice became ear-shattering, it echoed of the marble walls and down the halls. People turned toward Neji and Naurto, stunned by Neji's outburst. Naurto's eyes became saddened , and Neji hated it.

"Am sorry, Naurto, am just worried about you. Take care of your self, okay?" Neji reached for Naurto's hand and ran his tub over it. He smirked as Naurto paled, then blushed. "I expect you in the office in two minutes. You're going to be late." Naurto watched Neji turn toward the stairway. He liked Neji, but it didn't feel right. Not in the least.

-------

One Hour After Sasuke's Visit

Sasuke dashed for the exit of Konha. He could have easily have done the hand signs that would have brought him back to Orochimaru's hellhole of a hideout but it was a precaution. He didn't need anymore tracker ninja on his tail. After darting past the laziest looking watch guards he had ever seen, Sasuke blazed through the hand signs he hated and felt his feet raise of the ground, only to be planted firmly on a vast patch of dead grass. He walked into what appeared to be a small house, but was really was an underground maze of hell.

"You were out late." Kabuto. Of course, who else would be wandering the halls at three in the morning? Sasuke looked at Kabuto with a blank expression. There was no need to waste words on him.

"Stop that Uchiha, you haven't insulted me yet, what, playing that same game you were when you first came here?"

Sasuke walked past Kabuto, and down the dirt floored hallway toward his room.

"Fine! Be like that am telling Orochimaru!"

"Go ahead, see if I care." Sasuke figured he didn't need to raise his voice, if Kabuto didn't hear him, then he didn't here him. But judging by the stomping sounds, he did.

Sasuke dropped him self on his bed, expecting the mattress to bounce slightly when he did, but of course it didn't, he heard a clunk sound that confirmed his suspicion that the bed, was in fact, made of metal.

"I thought that visiting him would make these accursed thoughts go away!"

The smell of ramen lingered on the tip of his nose. "What do I have to do to make him go _away_?" Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, contemplating what he should do. He never once realized a pair of black eyes watching him.

---

Cold, clammy hands touched Sasuke's hip, caressing his side daring to go lower each time.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke forced his eyes open and looked down to see silky black hair scraping his chest.

"Nothing at all. My dear."

"Well stop doing nothing and get of me." Sasuke didn't yell, although he had a strong urge to. His voice went deep, and had a threatening tone to it.

"Fine, you only had to ask." Orochimaru sat up, his green eyes staring at Sasuke intently.

He closed his eyes hoping that Orochimaru would just get the point and leave. But of course, God wasn't about to be **that **merciful.

"What's the matter Sas-kun? Kabuto told me you stayed out awfully late."

"Awfully? Since when did he say that?" Sasuke thought.

"Treating me like prey now?"

Orochimaru's eyes winded.

"Never! What would make you say such an absurd thin as that?!"

"I don't know, you never sat awful to me, you always say it to your 'prey' that's all."

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way my sweet pèche."

Sasuke swallowed vomit that had dared to bubble up into his throat.

"Alright." He went silent; maybe the roach would go it he pretended to go to sleep.

"Nice try Sas-kun. You'll have to try much harder then that to fool me."

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"I know to must be tried of those filthy vermin from the leaf village.

Sasuke glowered at Orochimaru, but he was to locked in his sick daydream to notice. "Your birthday's coming soon, what do you say I burn it down for you?"

"What?" Sasuke couldn't quite understand what the roach meant. Burn the _whole _city? Or just toy with it like that last time?

"Oh silly I know you heard me!"

"The whole city?" The raven eyed boy kept his cool, he couldn't let the roach know someone of great value to him was in that town.

"No, your right that wouldn't be much fun would it. I know! We could use another servant around here, what do you say?"

No. Sasuke wanted to say no. Such a simple tow letter word it was.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Orochimaru was brimming with glee. "The arrangements will me made, I'll see you later Sas-kun!" The snake man practically skipped out the door, blowing Sasuke a kiss on the way out. And when the door finally closed, Sasuke fainted. Naurto truly was going to be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Naurto was officially freaked. At work, not only did Neji refuse to look at him no matter what he said, but after a day of shunning him he offered to take him out to ramen.

"Why, are you gonna fire me?"

"Huh? Oh! No not at all!"

"So what is it then?"

No Answer

"What's the matter then? I don't get it."

Neji glanced at Naurto for a brief second; then looked away.

"Are you mad at me? Talk Neji!"

Neji turned him self to face Naurto.

"Listen and hear me out."

"Why! You're the one that refuses to talk to me!"

"I know, but it's important."

Naurto glared.

"Naurto…will you go out with me?"

The sapphire eyed boy gawked, gasped, and then choked.

"What makes you think I go that way? You can'-"

"Everyone knows you had a crush on Sakura, but with Sasuke out of the way you still haven't asked her out?"

Naurto had thought about it time from time, it just never seemed to click in his mind, the thought just didn't send his blood racing anymore.

"I got over her, that's all."

"Naurto, you don't have to give me an answer now, just think about it though, okay?"

Naurto nodded and let Neji take his hand. Now that he thought about it, he did find Gaara adorable time from time, and Neji didn't look so bad him self. Maybe he was gay, but even so, none of them really had what he was looking for, otherwise he would have figured it out earlier, right? If Neji figured it out before he had realized it, who else did? Did Shikamaru or Gaara find out? What about the chief at the ramen stand? Did everyone know?

"Who else knows?!" Naurto's voice leaked of panic.

"Relax, no one you can't trust."

"What does that mean?"

Neji chuckled. It was light and a joyfully rare delight

"Nothing Naurto, only your friends know."

"Well how do they know?"

"You and Sasuke were pretty damn obvious when you were little, that's all."

"Make sense why don't you!" Naurto's cheeks were turning red, but Neji just seemed to be enjoying him self.

"Just ask Shikamaru, he's better at explaining things then I am."

--

After a rather frustrating ramen outing with Neji's weird giggling and refusal to give the info that he so desperately wanted; Naurto stomped his way back to his home. Forgetting that it was late, and the Gaara was probably sleeping, he burst into the room and continued to stomp to were a lump hiding under tan covers was moving up and down steadily.

"Shikamaru, Shiky wake up! You knew didn't you!"

"What? Knew what? Got to bed…troublesome."

"You knew I'm gay and you never told me!"

"What the hell are you saying Naurto?"

"You couldn't tell me!"

"Well most people realize after they kissed a guy if they felt and attraction or not."

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because everyone knows it was intentional."

"Not true!"

"It is true, you liked it didn't you?"

"Yes, wait no. No!"

"Yeah Naurto, go to bed."

"But-

"Go to sleep Naurto."

He knew fighting with Shikamaru was a useless battle. He went to his room and laid down.

"The whole academy knew! Sasuke probably knew! It's not fair!" Naurto hit his head on his pillow. Why was the world in on such a big secret?

A figure appeared in the window and slightly slid inside.

"Hey Loser, what are you doing."

Naurto gasped; then glowered.

"You knew! Didn't you! You knew and you never told me!"

The second night in a row he greets a hysterical Naurto. Wonderful…

"Told you what?" Sasuke sat on the bed. If he was gonna deal with a crazy Naurto he might as well be comfortable.

"Wait…so that means…that means you like guys too!"

"Took you long enough to realize." Sasuke smirked his fist trademark smirk in years."

"What do you mean?"

"It only took you seven years."

"You mean-"

"I thought you were smarter then that."

Naurto sat there dumbfounded.

"You mean you knew about me?"

"Yeah, for a while."

Naurto sighed. "I feel like the world is upside down."

"Welcome to the club."

They sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company.

"How did you get here?"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke glimpsed at Naurto, that was something he didn't want to ever explain.

"I mean how you knew what apartment to go to."

"Don't worry about it."

Sasuke glanced at Naurto and smirked. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

Another wave of silence passed.

"So, you have to tell me everything that happened while I was gone."

Naurto nodded. He wanted Sasuke to know. He started of with right after he left, how everyone was sad, and after there battle at the valley of the end when he woke up in a hospital bed. He skipped all the small things, like day to day mishaps and concentrated on the most important things. He explained the second time he took the chunin exams. And how he was kicked out of him old apartment. How he searched frantically for housing and any job he could find, and how Shikamaru had an apartment and told him as long as he helped with the rent, then he could stay. Then how they found Gaara (a story best saved for later); and that Neji hired him to do clerk work organizing ninja missions.

"It's amazing how many missions there are in a day!"

Sasuke nodded. It didn't take a genius to know that, but still."

"I don't understand what made you so upset earlier though."

"Oh! Neji was one who got me thinking about it! He…just mentioned something."

"Hmf." Sasuke has a vague idea of what that something might have been.

"I know you left something important out."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Sasuke nodded he understood better then anyone why he didn't want to talk.

"You have to tell me what you've been up too."

Sasuke let out a huge sigh, closing his eyes wishing the world's time to stop. "Am not ready to talk about that."

Naurto nodded.

And they sat there in perfect silence

Until dawn

Reviews taste like candy.


	8. Chapter 8

Fear

Fear. Was this what it felt like? Sasuke griped the sheets underneath him. If he let them go then he might slip away and death might take him.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke rubbed his forehead. Were his emotions so clearly plastered on his face?

"Nothing I just remembered something." Visions of Kabuto swayed in his head.

Naurto nodded slowly. Sasuke made no real sense. But then again he never did. The raven haired boy let out a huge sigh. Oh how he wished the moment would never pass.

"Naurto. Naurto I have to have a word with you." Shikamaru's voice rang up the stairs.

"Oh great. Loser why didn't you tell me your roommates woke up early!"

"I don't know, don't start blaming stuff on me!"

"Whatever. Just help me find a place to hid."

Naurto's face turned blank, staring at Sasuke with a face of pure confusion.

"Fine, I'll find a hiding spot my self."

Sasuke peered out the window, only to find a long way down, with plenty of pedestrians to realize a wanted man walking down the side of the building. The bed was to low to the ground to fit under.

"You're room is small." Sasuke's voice showed clear frustration. "I'll just have to-"

"There you are!" Shikamaru burst into the room.

"Listen I have to talk to you about last night. I was tiered and should have taken the time to have a conversation with you. So if you have anymore questions…"

Naurto nodded his head no. Using his faulty voice would have lead to Sasuke's discovery.

"Alright then….did it rain over night or something? Something smells like wet mud…Gaara, did you wet your dirt?"

Shikamaru's steps became faded as a yelling match soon broke out.

"Sasuke? You still here?"

"You truly are a loser."

Sasuke dropped from the ceiling. "It's amazing no one ever looks up."

Naurto sighed, then grinned.

"So you're staying, right?"

Naurto's eyes didn't plead, he was to proud for that, but they did stare with a rather intense longing.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow."

Naurto nodded. He watched as Sasuke moved his hands through signs in almost inhuman speed, and then disappeared.

"Sasuke…" Naurto took a deep breath and realized there was a faint smell of rather wet mud. "So it was him that smelled like that…"

"Naurto! Come over here! Explain to this imbecile that my gourd is not filled with dirt."

"Shikamaru we've been through this!" Naurto walked out of his room to find Shikamaru and Gaara in the middle of a glaring fest. "Its not dirt, its sand. Please try to remember." Naurto sighed.

"Well it's hard to forget when you wake up covered in it."

"That's why you should stay on your side of the bed, what a pathetic excuse for a human you are."

"Stop it!" Naurto held his hand out in a gesture to stop the fighting. But it didn't work.

"You're nothing but a lazy good for nothing, I hope you rot in-"

"Stop it!"

Both Shikamaru and Gaara stared at Naurto with such shock, he almost felt ashamed. Almost.

"I've had enough with you both fighting!"

"Not now Naurto."

"Stay out of our way."

Shiky and Gaara discarded Naurto's words and went back to there glaring fight, flaring curses and insults like swords at one another.

"Go to hell"

"Ditto!"

The two of them marched away from each other; Gaara heading toward the door; and Shikamaru slouching into a kitchen chair. Naurto sat next to Shiky and wished to the heavens the weekend would pass quickly.

--

Sasuke lay on his bed. Sleep sounded so good to him. Unfortunately Kabuto had other plans.

"You idiot!" Kabuto had chosen the moment right before sleep when you finally accept that fact you're about to sleep; to come bursting into the room.

"You just want the ANBU to find us don't you? After all our hard work making it seem like you weren't here, you lead them a clear trail!"

"Wait…Tsunade knows were am hiding? I never-"

"I know you never saw them we miss lead them you idiot! Now there own there way here!"

"So? Am sure a few ANBU ninja won't be a problem for you guys."

"That's not the point. Now we'll have even more dead bodies to deal with thanks to you!"

"Well sorry I have important business to take care of."

"A few days ago you wanted to die and now you have important business! Yeah right. The tracer works two ways you know, whatever you're so interested in I'll find out soon enough."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would. Didn't you think Lord Orochimaru mentioning bringing a servant in the hideout was odd? He was testing you, seeing your reaction. He can read you like a book, we know there's something you're hiding from us.

"It's none of you business."

The sounds of battle grew louder as the short moment passed on.

"We knew it all along Uchiha. We cant trust you for a second.

"Kabuto!" A voice down the hall called. "Lord Orochimaru wants you to take care of them, the chunin aren't taking as short of time as expected."

"Fine!" Kabuto yelled. He looked back at Sasuke, then at the door. "Orochimaru will deal with you in person." He left, locking the door behind him. Not that a locked door could keep Sasuke in.

"_Why! Why didn't I see it before! He never wants anyone else to even see the hideout. Why would he want some leaf village scum to see it let alone work here! Wait…what did I just say?" _

The sound of clashing kunai became unbearable louder each second that passed.

"_Naurto. I have to make sure they don't go after him." _

Sasuke brought his hands together to start making the hand signs that would have brought him to his beloved but he quickly stopped.

"_If I do that, they'll know for sure who am after. The forest near by may have ANBU all over it…Its best for me to not bother…but they'll know I transported right from Naurto's room. I have to go and get rid of my trail…but how do I get back…_

Sasuke's thoughts raced, he'd never been this confused and startled since he the Uchiha massacre. _"There going to kill him…if they find him the roach will kill him and it'll be over…"_

The battle sounds became more faded. The fighting was coming to an end. The door creaked open.

The smell of blood and reptile entered the room.

"My pechè, why did you lie to me?"


End file.
